End of a Journey?
by mko95
Summary: The war changes drastically after the "Eye of Jupiter", due to an action which was not done in canon. AU after that. A different Cylon civil war, Cylons who keep more of their alienness, OC characters and a new view about what happens after the war.
1. Chapter 1

The End of a Journey?

_Disclaimer: This fanfiction is a homage of Battlestar Galactica, no infringement of copyright is intended. All known Characters, Designs, etc. belong to Ron Moore, Glen Larson and Universal, all Characters, etc. created for this fanfiction belong to me._

_I´m a long time fan of Battlestar Galactica, having seen both new and old version. And while I still like S4 of the new Series, there are some things I think came too short. For example, I have it on very good authority, that a far more logical Cylon Civil War, with more survivors on both sides (and no death of Natalie Faust at the hands of Athena)was in work, but not filmed due to time and especially FX-cost restraints._

_Then there was a lot of potential in the alien society of the Cylons and the comparison to human society, which was only fractionally explored. And then the decision to make Hera Mitochondrial Eve forced a lot of unlikely actions to get that result. Or the Final Five, who could have had even more potential with a variant backstory._

_So I investigate with this fanfiction the "What if": A different CCW. A Cylon society staying in part more alien. Would the outcome be better or worse? For Humanity? For Cylonity?_

_As for the dating systems: The Cylons use logically the creation of their first in 58 before the fall of the colonies as year Zero. I like the "historical" year set in "Caprica" not really, too time-specific, so I use the timeframe we see in BSG on Adama´s file with the fall of the colonies in year 21,354. _

_By the way, the prelude will not announce the full end result, even if some might feel it does._

_Please review and Sorry in advance, but I cannot update all that regularly! I try to, but I can´t say how short or long the intervals will be. _

**System LB-356S9, Milky Way Galaxy, Cylon Year 122**

A single Heavy Raider was floating at the Lagrange-Point L1 in the uninhabited A-Class System. It´s lone passenger was an older man, his face severe and weathered. His clothing could be lightly described as "retired _Indiana Jones"_ style, complete with a hat. He, a Number One, was projecting and incorporated sensor data from the Raider´s systems into the projection, for a feeling he could never get with his flesh body alone.

This Cavil was floating in space unfettered, at least in his projection and was focused on both the solar wind from the highly active sun streaming over him and an object floating just outside the Raider hull in real space.

This "object" had been here in this system for a bit over sixty-one years and was the frozen body of a Cavil. One of his brother´s bodies, since his "own" body from that time was drifting 40 meters away, both caught by the gravitic equilibrium of the Lagrange point for all time.

There might be no life in both frozen bodies outside the Raider, but what was left, would suffice for Cavil in this case. He ordered the Raider to flood the preserved husk with electricity on the frequency and with the strength of the Living, kick-starting the biological transmitter, integrated into body and DNA of every Cylon.

Now concentrating on the unshifting, frozen face of his brother, Cavil began to talk. "It has been awhile, decades have gone by, since we have been to this system. You told me that we failed to step down hard enough on the throat of humanity and I tried to convince you that we made a mistake with this war. Today I can say and admit we were both right and wrong, because we did not see the whole picture. You were too radical, since our creators as a whole did not deserve what you wanted to do to them and I...", raw, heartfelt pain run across Cavil´s features at the memory, "And I overlooked the capacity of some humans for malice, murder and hate."

For a moment the One composed himself. "I might be the last Number One in existence now, but I have to have clarity about that, so I use this method to see if some of you are still out there. Some Basestars maybe, which were on exploration and not pulled into the fighting. If so and if you intend to come here for meeting before we jump to Earth, let me tell you what happened.

It is very different from what once was. The Irony is, that we won the war with the humans in a way we never thought about and never calculated. And at the same time we lost much and something we never knew we could haven gotten. But it was the aftermath, with the remnants of Cylons and humans still striving for the upper hand, when a solution was found from an unexpected quarter and peace began. In the decades since, reconstruction has begun. Is it a good solution, which was found? Is it a bad solution? A cease-fire? Something in between? It is your opinion to make, when you heard my tale. Let me begin at the point when everything changed."

**Basestar 396, Deep Space, Cylon Year 61**

It was roughly 32 minutes after the Baseship escaped the Supernova, after the flight of Athena with Hera, after Boomer downloaded again, after the Threes were boxed and after _her sister´s_ help for Athena, which led to her fleeing with Sharon, that Natalie Six walked down a corridor of her basestar she used rather seldom.

But her steps were firm. For some time now, she thought about the war with the humans and how it affected her race. One did not need Leoben s farsight to see the consensus was breaking up more and more. Every line showed new and unexpected developments and not always the best, in Natalie´s opinion. The war had to be won fast, so that the intra-Cylon relations could be brought back to normal, but not like the Ones wanted. She had seen their manoeuvring during the stand-off with the humans about the Eye of Jupiter and for the first time in her life, it had ribbed her the wrong way.

_"If I would think so, had I not felt Caprica´s thoughts about Cylons, Humans, children and Love_ _in the stream just minutes earlier?"_

It had been a spark of the moment decision to reach into the part of the Stream reserved for the Sixes only, to see if Caprica had left some reason why she did the shocking action to help Sharon flee with Hera, the first one of a new generation. And Natalie was glad she had done so. Just a few minutes later and she would not have seen it. Caprica had been unsurprisingly in haste, so she had dumped every reason in a big chunk into the stream and it´s auto-storage mechanisms would have split it up and filed away in such a manner, that it would have been a puzzle to find and only few Cylons would ever have taken the time to search. After she accessed and examined Caprica´s data, Natalie, once again for a first time, could not shake the feeling that something with the way the auto-storage operated was - off. Caprica´s reasons could be discussed in depth later, this was something nearly essential.

True, only Sixes could access the data in this subsystem of the great Data-Stream, but the Stream had already been there, when the first Sixes had been made. As a Six Natalie was no stranger to manipulation, on the contrary, so she thought about the way the system operated.

When she had sniffed a bit around in the stream, she was shocked. It was everything on storage, yes, but some data was archived in a "strange" manner, so it was conveniently easy to overlook. It was so obvious, that no one to this day had found out. The Sixes would need to have a long and secret talk, as soon as possible!

But who was responsible and who could and should be informed? The Eights came to be even after the Sixes, so they might become allies. But every line which came before could have done this.

But Natalie found a trump. While she could not be sure about the Twos as a whole for now, there was a Leoben with influence on his brothers and more, with such strange goals for the conflict with the humans, that he surely could not be into this - this manipulation!

And she had the perfect topic to pull him in. When Natalie found him in his room meditating she spoke. "Brother, we have to talk a bit. Tell me about Kara Thrace."


	2. Chapter 2

EoaJ

_Aussie/N. Cody/all: Thank you for the comments. Yes, the Cavils are the airlocked ones from LdyB. For the story I extrapolate from known material, some logic steps of development and my creativity. So you will see some (sometimes large) deviance from later canon. As said, there is a lot of Cylon culture which is unexplored and underused (esp. the Fours and Fives).Btw, Athena won´t become a full uncle Tom, which you will see the first inklings in this update. Neither will Cavil be this ultra-stubborn. Because if we look at Cylon culture, with what we know about, such extreme behaviour might be there for a time, but considering that even the Cavils prefer consensus (most of the time), it is highly unlikely that such extreme deviance from the norm would have been fully accepted._

_Oh, and in one of the next chaptersone of the new turning points will arrive, having to do with paper and attention to minutiae. _

"Heaven", outside Spacetime

Two beings, mostly seen in the guise of Caprica-Six and Gaius Baltar, were very fascinated by the turn of events and began to watch this drama more closely than before.

Battlestar Galactica, Deep Space, Year 21,357 (CY 61)

At the same time Natalie and Leoben began their talk, on Galactica Helo and Athena had their debriefing. While the Admiral had not wanted one beyond a general, inofficial Eye-to-Eye talk, Laura Roslin had insisted. So now Helo, Athena, Admiral Adama, Colonel Tigh, Lee Adama, Tory Foster and President Roslin were seated in the Admiral´s office space with the debrief already going on for 20 minutes.

Karl Agathon, who everybody called Helo, was still walking on air. His wife was back with their stolen daughter, both in one piece. Concerning Hera´s illness, Doc Cottle had already told them that it was nothing really serious and Hera would soon be fine again. But despite this being one of Karl´s most happy days in life and his general sunny disposition, he stayed observant and smart.

Helo was sure that the woman sitting beside him was his Sharon. Alone the way she (and he himself) had fussed over Hera in the hour she had been aboard, despite Cottle´s reassurance that Hera would soon fully recover, reminded him strongly about like his cousin behaved, when she had had her first child.

"First-time parents."

Then the way she behaved, especially the little gestures and quirks others tended to overlook. And how she looked at Hera, the feelings one could see flittering across her face. Helo truly doubted that a "normal" Eight, raised in their collective, could be this convincing in such a short time. In hindsight, even Sharon´s act back when they met on Caprica, functioned so well only because of the special circumstances and she had had the advantage of Boomer´s memories.

But Athena had changed a bit as well. It was not only the scar on her left shoulder was not anymore, but in things only a husband sees early. For Helo it could be summed up with that Sharon got back a little more of her Cylonness with her download. She had worked hard to integrate with the Galactica crew and while there were still some steps to full acceptance by a majority of personnel, Athena had made obvious inroads.

Due to this she behaved more and more humanlike to integrate better. But Helo knew, being together with a Cylon for some time now, that they might feel and look human, by the Gods, even felt and behaved mostly like one, but they were a different species.

It was as if her download and the circumstances why she downloaded, reinforced something again which was nearly buried. While when talking to Adama (both he and Athena were happy that he did not deceive them) Sharon sounded as she always had for more than a year, talking with the President was another matter. The tone she used with Laura Roslin or Tory Foster, was a lot closer to her "Cylon business" demeanour from Caprica and Kobol.

Not that he minded, in fact, Foster and Roslin were lower on his best-liked-person list than Baltar, the most hated man in the fleet. Gaius Baltar was a coward, but he never was this callous.

What surprised Helo, was when Foster tried to reprimand Sharon for her "insolent" tone to Laura Roslin, the Admiral replied sharply. "Miss Foster, you might have a remarkable skill-set and be a very good assistant for our President, but your complete lack of morals is appalling. This is the second time you were involved in a fraud on Galactica, you better tread more carefully on this ship."

"But it was for the best of the fleet! No one could know how a Cylon would raise a child -"

"Miss Foster, even if I would buy your line about a Cylon mother, which I do not, it does not in any way lessen the guilt for what you put Captain Agathon through, a soldier who already had proven his loyalty before."

"Impregnating an enemy agent is hardly lo-"

"_Miss_ Foster, think about the rest of you wanted to say again, before you regret it."

"Nevertheless, the Captain did violate orders with shooting the Cy- the Lieutenant and should be punished."

The Admiral pinched the bridge of his nose, but no matter that it was Tory Foster he was crossing swords with, everybody in the room knew it was a proxy battle with the President. Foster was playing the punching ball for the Admiral to keep the relations between the Admiral and Roslin intact. Especially Tigh and Lee knew how hurt Adama was. William Adama was many things, but at his core he was a man with principles. Not only had Roslin and Foster forced Doc Cottle into this farce, but stealing a child away from it´s parents, letting them believe it has died, was something else.

Making hard choices for humanity´s survival was one thing, but becoming a cruel mob in the process was not what Adama wanted. This betrayal hatched by a person he had grown very fond of, it hurt deeply.

And if Foster repeated the opinion of Laura Roslin, then Laura, his Laura, developed a callous- and self-righteousness he could grow to dislike. He hoped he could stop Roslin from going down that path further.

"Miss Foster, discipline on a warship is a military matter and will be dealt with. But I have a question for you, I want you to think about before answering. Do you have any idea how damn lucky we are that Athena is not even half as 'Cylon' or 'Tory Foster' in behaviour as you believe her to be? That she loves her husband and child so much, she 'overlooked' this vile child-stealing? Your inexcusable deed could have been backfired on all of us far worse than it did. Be grateful for that."

A short silence descended over the room, with some persons for the first time realising how things could have gone a far nastier way.

"I see you begin to understand. Survival is not anything, we should to be worthy of survival. If we sell what we believe in, then we are no better than the enemy. So we end this unnecessary debriefing."

Basestar 396, Heavy Raider Hangar 2

It had been a hard but informative talk with Leoben. Natalie was tentatively convinced that for all his obsession with that fighter pilot, her brother was onto something. If this Kara Trace really was the guide for humans AND Cylons, then killing all humans as some of their brothers and sisters wanted would be hardly the right decision.

The questions began to become more. First, the strange thing in the stream. Then this human as the guide. How to reach out to the humans since New Caprica had been a disaster after that temple raid, which had been the point when all went into the wrong direction?

But at first, the basics. Several 2s, 6s and 8s were preparing their Raiders for departure. Nothing suspicious, since all Basestars had heavy transit and transfer traffic. It would actually be hard to keep up with the coming and goings for all sides. All sides, what a concept for the consensus hungry Cylons. But a true consensus could never be achived, if as it seemed to be, someone played an own game. Now she was playing a special game herself. It had been not too difficult for Natalie and Leoben to convince the Eights, who were shaken by what Boomer nearly did to Hera and searching for some comfort and aims beyond what Boomer wanted, to follow the lead of the 2s and 6s.

So Natalie, Leoben and Klara, the lead Eight onboard Basestar 396, were giving instructions to the pilot-curriers.

"Sister, you will fly to Annika and inform her of the developments. She should see to it, that in her region as many Basestars and Resurrection-ships as possible are crewed by 2s,6s and 8s. And, I doubt she would overlook something like this, fabrication and tender ships as well. We stay in contact."

"It will be done, Natalie. How could it come to this?"

"Change is upon us and some don´t see it yet. If everything goes right, it will not come to the worst."

After the Raiders were away, the 3 Cylons set out to the main meeting room. "Now we have to convince the others. But I have a strange feeling about this."

"Our main opposition will be the Cavils. They are among the most anti-human of our brothers and sisters. If we can convince them..."

"You mean for real this time? I still cannot shake the feeling that on New Caprica they did many things to undermine the peace. Not that the humans helped much."

"We have to do this and convince them! Winning this war and ultimately failing to get the real victory would be worse. Caprica was right that if we just move on without looking ahead, we doom ourselves."

"Yes, but we the others see it that way? And if not, what shall we do? Do we really want to split up the consensus?"

"We will see and decide then. Why can´t I shake the feeling that the next few weeks will become crucial, even for a machine race as us, as the Cavils are so fond of reminding us?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Sorry for the delay, but as I mentioned before real life rations my writing time. sometimes more, sometimes less. At the moment, I have not much time so this chapter is short and I unfortunately do not know when I can update again, but I try to in early May.

**Natalie´s Room, Basestar 396, 2 hours later**

"Well, that went about as positive as we thought."

"Klara, making someone see the whole stream, not just his or her own perspective, takes time. Considering our brothers and sister are still all for continuing the War, we cannot make inroads with ease." Leoben said to his sister, leaning against the wall near the room entrance.

Eight was sitting on the edge of Natalie´s enormous bed. "I know, Two. But it would be better to reach a consensus as early as possible. Strife weakens us, I know, I know, we have to change directions if we want to find the star system, we Cylons can finally settle in. And that is a far better goal than the flea Boomer let set into her ears by John."

"You are quite silent, sister. What is occupying your mind?" remarked Leoben to Natalie. The Six was sitting on her bed, her eyes clearly showing an inner focus. Natalie looked up at Leoben, tilted her head just slightly to the right and answered her brothers question.

"I re-examine our discussion with the others. It is clear that they are for a continuation of the war for their own goals. Cavil wants and has always wanted, a war to the very end. Simon is pleased if some humans are to be spared for his experiments and Five is for, well I cannot see what his main goal is. D´anna, if still unboxed, would be for war too. But what weights on my mind, is that I never saw before now, that our brothers and sisters always wanted a continuation of the war and went out of their way to torpedo our efforts on New Caprica in secrecy. How could we not see it?"

"Sister, we never had such backhandedness in Cylon History before, lying to another sibling unknown. Betrayal coming from our family is deeply disturbing and you cannot be faulted for not seeing something you never expected.

Look at me: I was so absorbed with Kara that I did not see any of the signs. Now one important question for us is, when did the lying start and if the irregularities in the Datastream are connected with that."

"This is one of the reasons I have a bad feeling about us all, this war and what will be. When I recall John´s arguments, I see him like he always is. Sure of his arguments and well-rehearsed. He likes to be in control and he was prepared for us. He knows something we do not, I´m sure of it now. Therefore, I fear this cloak and dagger approach has been going on for far longer than we know. And we were what the humans call naive..."

Klara put a hand soothingly on Natalie´s arm, interrupting her. "Natalie, we try to change the course all this is taking. We defy the consensus now as well with our preparations we set in motion. But I am sure we will get to the Ones. It did not last the first time, but we brought them on board for a while."

Natalie smiled at her sister, a bit crooked, pulled her left arm back a bit and gripped Klara´s hand. "Thank you for the try, but you do not know the main point why I have these feelings. Considering what we know at the moment, it would not be a stretch to assume the Cavils are those who are responsible for the irregularities with the stream. But the only moment John was genuinely puzzled, was when we brought up the Datastream.

So if the Ones are not responsible, who is it? And more ominously, what if not anybody from us is it? Like the Final Five we know next to nothing about? We have to include searching for them or at least hints of them in our agenda!"

Leoben moved from the wall he was leaning against to the bed and laid his hand on his sisters clapped ones in silent commitment. He opened his mouth to speak something, when a vision-prophecy slammed into his brain.

He wavered a bit as a rollercoaster of pictures, sounds and feelings, faster than he could process, raced through him.

"Leoben, what is going on with you? Another vision?" was the nearly unison question by his sisters.

"Y-Yes. The Stream of Fate... it is really shifting. It...was ... too much to see and feel. I ... felt a painful way we are now set on...full of loss... but we are now... aligning with the way it should be.

One has left the Basestar... he seems to suspect something... we will have to fly to his Basestar from now on ... his changing of ships... has set something in motion... big... but not deciding. The big Change lies in the short future... more I could not see. It was... too much."

**Resurrection Hub, Deep Space, 15 hours later**

Leoben had been right, that Cavil had changed over to "his" Basestar 119, where a slight majority of personnel were his brothers, but before he settled in there, he had made a detour.

What the three "rebellious" model lines had guessed right, was that One had really been surprised by the unusual behaviour of the Datastream.

It was a recent development, of that could Cavil, who had planed the War with humanity a long time, be sure. Before bringing mankind to extinction, this problem had to be solved for several reasons. Fighting with a known weakness was not good and more important, the Leobens, Sixes and Sharons might begin to question far more, if he did not get them back onboard, so to speak. The Cylons had to close ranks again.

But how to do it? Cavil did not really understand the motivations of the three models, but there was one of his brothers who could. So One had come to the Hub to resurrect his radical brother.

"I have to say this is unexpected!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Sorry that it takes so long between chapters, but I am too busy in real life for much work on this beloved, but sideline hobby project. I try to update more often in the future, but cannot promise it.

**Resurrection Hub, Deep Space, 15 hours later**

Leoben had been right, that Cavil had changed over to "his" Basestar 119, where a slight majority of personnel were his brothers, but before he settled in there, he had made a detour.

What the three "rebellious" model lines had guessed right, was that One had really been surprised by the unusual behaviour of the Datastream.

It was a recent development, of that could Cavil, who had planed the War with humanity a long time, be sure. Before bringing mankind to extinction, this problem had to be solved for several reasons. Fighting with a known weakness was not good and more important, the Leobens, Sixes and Sharons might begin to question far more, if he did not get them back onboard, so to speak. The Cylons had to close ranks again.

But how to do it? Cavil did not really understand the motivations of the three models, but there was one of his brothers who could. So One had come to the Hub to resurrect his radical brother.

"I have to say this is unexpected!" It were the first words spoken by his "rebooted" brother. "I did not believe to being revived again. So what is going on?"

"I might regret waking you up, brother, but I need your knowledge about the humans and our brothers and sisters. There have been some rather unpleasant surprises lately and we have to close ranks again."

After rubbing himself dry, Cavil put on the clothes his eldest brother brought with him. He looked at him, rather sharply, but still with kindness in his gaze.

"Then tell me about all that happened, because thanks to you, I was 'inconvenienced'."

John began telling about what happened after they had been airlocked roughly two years before. New Caprica, the new hunt, the Eye of Jupiter, the Boxing of the Threes, the sudden ideas of the Leobens, Sixes and Sharons and the problems with the Datastream.

"Well, brother, we seem to have quite some things to do. But why are you so opposed to our brothers and sisters wish to cooperate with the humans? I doubt that rumours about this Starbuck woman as you do, but we have to admit, that the Leobens sometimes have uncanny insights they by all that is rational should not have. Our fathers and mothers made us like the humans and you know some of their plans for us as well as I do."

"Yes, but no matter, we have to restore unity. To build a better society. I don't want to be human! I want to see gamma rays. I want to hear x-rays and I want to- I want to smell dark matter. Do you see the absurdity of what we are? I can't even express these things properly, because I have to- I have to conceptualize complex ideas in this stupid limiting spoken language. But I know I want to reach out with something other than these prehensile paws... and feel the solar wind of a supernova flowing over me."

"Then do!"

"What?"

"Brother, I will need to see what our 'rebellious' brothers and sisters want, before I can say what might be the way to integrate them again, but do you or we need to? We changed our basic programming to stop sleeping and look at our tech, it is biomechanical mostly. You can, If you want, concentrate on that to give yourself these abilities you want, instead to continue this war. I have seen Papa Sam and I know he won´t forgive us or agree with us if we go on the path we now go.

Look at the Sixes, they were always the most diverse of us or the Leobens with their farsight. I do not think that they want to become more 'machine' in the way you do. And maybe their initiative to try again to make some peace with the humans will get us the acceptance of our parents we want.

Then you can pave your way towards feeling the solar winds on you and I´m sure, there will be some of our brothers and sisters who will share your dream with you. The humans are beaten, they won´t get back at us for a long, long time."

"You might be right, but I want the best for our civilisation!"

"Yes, and that is why you should let our brothers and sisters make their own way. There is a human saying about letting free what you love, if it does not return, it never was yours to begin with. If it comes back, you can be sure it is by it´s own choice."

"I´m not convinced, brother, but I will see what happens at our next meeting. Maybe I come back to your advice. Let´s go!"

**Basestar 119, One week later**

The discussion if they should try again to reach out to the humans began to turn into circles. Actually had begun days before already. John Cavil was fed up with all, his brothers, his sisters, actually anything.

Finally he was annoyed enough to at least consider what his radical brother told him for days.

But before the talks might really get into direction of the Final Fives, John wanted to get as much advantages in his hand as possible.

"Good, I´m machine enough to see errors. I still think it is a unneeded mistake, But let us witness if Leoben´s message from '_God_' is what it is supposed to be."

There was a lot of wonder in the room. Natalie wanted to say something to Cavil, already having nodded to his hat wearing brother, but then a new voice from the doorframe made everyone turn.

"So, John, trying to begin a new play? You want to bring your brothers and sisters once again onto the way of 'your' evolution? Did it not once occur to you that your line is the only one who wants to get more machinelike? Not that your goal of becoming more humanlike is better, Sister." The newcomer told Natalie.

"Who says something about becoming more human? Stopping a war that has become senseless has nothing to do with that!"

"Maybe you delude yourself into thinking that. But it is delusion, as much as yours is, Brother.

No, we have to stop you from destroying the Cylon nation. Both of you and you know what? It was Aaron that found out about all this on New Caprica. Speechless, John? Yes, the one you thought of as a pawn in keeping the Sixes, Twos and Eights under control.

When he searched the stream about the toilet paper and possibilities to produce more on this godforsaken rock, he found out that something was not right. Have you 'beautified' most of the stream, Brother? Well, Aaron knew that this piece of information was important and kept it. Let´s just say neither the other Fives or the Simons were happy with your opinion of them."

D´Anna Biers was accompanied by several Fives, Fours and several of her sisters as well. "And they woke me and most of my sisters up immediately after you boxed us, John. Only those poor ones we needed to keep your line from guessing that something was amiss, are not. But soon that will be rectified.

What is it, brother? Cat got your tongue? Once we saw that both your way, Six and your way, One, would irrevocably change our Race, we had to act. For all Cylons. You see, we already have developed a plan to keep what you want from happening. We secretly began to get Baseships under our control. I must say it was easier than thought, John, it seems your brothers and you were a bit to sure of your position.

Unfortunately it seems that our radical brothers and sisters did the same, but this is unfortunate only for you, John. We have 50% of our ships under control, while Natalie and her merry band have around 39%. So you have the red lantern, brother.

But fear not, once we killed off the humans, we will take 'care' of you four. Until then, goodbye!"

The surprise of D´Anna awake and her short declaration had kept the focus of the 2 Ones, 2 Twos, two Sixes and two Eights, but now they saw the machine pistols the Threes, Fours and Fives held. They fired and everything went dark.


End file.
